


Inside of You

by orphan_account



Series: Be My Little Freak [1]
Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wraps his arms around Logan's waist, running the tips of his fingers along the knobs of Logan's spine. "Who knew you had such a thing for dirty talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside of You

Logan is standing at the kitchen sink with his iPod earbuds in his ears when James walks in. He's swaying slightly back and forth where he stands while he washes the previous night's dishes, humming a tune James can't quite put his finger on. He watches quietly from the doorway, a smirk gracing his lips as his eyes drift down to Logan's ass moving from side to side.

Logan starts singing softly and it has James lifting his eyes to the back of Logan's head, tilting his own to the side in interest. The only words he's able to make out clearly are 'touch myself' and as he steps closer, he can hear the sound of the Divinyls spilling out of the earbuds.

With a smirk still in place, he steps up to Logan, leaving a few inches of space between their bodies. He gently tugs an earbud out of Logan's ear, laughing as Logan visibly starts and dampens his shirt in the process.

"That wasn't very funny, James." Logan sounds upset, but James knows it's only a façade. He'll be 'forgiven' in 2.5 seconds because Logan really sucks at being upset with him.

"I couldn't resist. You just looked too cute. Now, onto more pressing matters..." James trails off, watching as Logan turns his attention back to finishing the dishes.

"Such as?"

"You. More precisely, you touching yourself." There's a clatter of dishes falling into the sink as the words leave James's mouth and he stifles the laugh bubbling up. If he laughs, it'll ruin the plan he's quickly formulated, and he definitely doesn't want that to happen.

"James, what?"

"Hm. Does thinking about me make you touch yourself, Logan? Do you think about me when I'm not here? Think about the way it feels so good when I'm sliding in and out of you?" James has closed the distance between himself and Logan and now their bodies are flush against each other; Logan's back to James's front.

Logan is rigid and tense where he stands, finds himself going hard at James's words that are dripping with sex.

"Tell me, Logan. Do you think about my mouth wrapped around your cock when you're stroking yourself?"

Logan can't take anymore. He removes his hands from where they're buried in the dish water, soap suds still clinging to them as he turns around in hopes of fisting his hands in James's shirt. Only James isn't wearing a shirt. Or pants. He's standing there in nothing but his black boxer-briefs, his hair still tousled from sex and sleep. He looks incredibly proud of the effect his words have had on Logan and as he goes to step back, he's pulled in by Logan grabbing the elastic waistband of his briefs.

"No, you don't get to do that. You do not get me this fucking turned on and then expect to leave." And then Logan is pulling James's head down slightly and smashing their lips together with a little too much force, teeth clacking together painfully as he pulls James flush against him, rolling his hips into James's thigh.

Logan steers James back until he hits the island and then he's pulling away, tugging the dampened shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor. James's eyes are hungry as they rake over his torso, traveling downward to the visible bulge in his boxers. James pulls Logan against him, slotting a leg between Logan's as he tugs Logan's bottom lip between his teeth.

Logan is unashamedly grinding against James's leg and the feeling intensifies when James's hands slip past the waistband and into his boxers, cupping the flesh of his ass as James uses it for leverage as he bucks against Logan.

"James, I need you," Logan cries out as he pulls his lips from James's.

James nods, his hands retreating and grabbing Logan around his wrist. He leads them into the living room and he shoves Logan down onto the sofa, spreading his legs apart and kneeling between them. He palms Logan through the thin layer of his boxers and is rewarded with a series of throaty mewls.

"Is this what you think about when you touch yourself? Think about me rubbing your dick like this?"

A series of broken sounds spill from Logan's lips in response. James slips his hand up to the waistband of Logan's boxers and he tugs the material down, exposing the pale skin of Logan's hip. He realizes he's teasing himself almost as much as he's teasing Logan so he grasps the other side of Logan's boxers and pulls the material down and off, licking his lips as Logan's dick comes into view.

Logan's bottom lip is drawn tightly between his teeth as he watches James and then his eyes are slipping shut of their own accord when James blows a breath of cool air against the tip of his cock before wrapping his lips around him and swallowing him down.

James bobs his head in quick movements, tongue hot where he licks along the underside of the shaft. He pulls off with a lewd sound and his hand goes to replace his mouth, stroking in tight jerks as he mouths along the crease of Logan's thigh. He grazes his teeth along the sensitive skin before pulling back and admiring the red track marks of his teeth against the pale skin.

"Or is it my mouth you think about?" he asks as he drags the tip of Logan's dick along his bottom lip.

"Ngh," comes Logan's response, unable to form a coherent thought.

James removes his hand and sucks two fingers into his mouth, coating them liberally with saliva before removing them and brushing them against Logan's hole. Logan pushes back against them wantonly, breath coming out in short puffs as he feels James sliding them in.

He's still slightly open from the night before so James only takes a few moments to prepare him before he withdraws the digits and stands, pushing his boxer-briefs down his legs to his feet. He steps out of them and moves to sit on the sofa, pulling Logan on top of him.

Logan's facing James and straddling his hips, his head dropped to James's shoulder. James rubs the tip of his dick against Logan's opening, spreading pre-come against it before pressing the tip in.

James can't remember ever seeing Logan so turned on, and he can't help the surprised gasp that spills from his lips when Logan slams down onto his cock. Logan is gripping the sofa tightly on either side of James's head as he moves his hips, rolling them in small circles before rising slightly and pressing back down.

"This. This is what I think about; your cock filling me, stretching me. Feels so good, James. Love it when you're inside me. So good, oh god," Logan babbles, head thrown back as he continues fucking himself on James's dick.

James is thrusting his hips up into Logan, eyes wide as he finally puts two and two together.

"Love feeling you all around me, Logan. You're so tight no matter how much I fuck you."

Logan grips James's shoulders tight as James's words resound in his head. Every word James says is an added shock of unadulterated want coursing through his veins and he's soso close, balls drawn up tight and cock aching in the most delicious of ways.

"What if I were to come all over your face, Logan? Would you like that?" James asks huskily as he snaps his hips up hard into Logan.

Logan feels his orgasm rip through him at James's words and he's shaking so hard as his dick jerks and ropes of come paint James's stomach.

"So fucking hot, Logan. Fuck," James gasps, grabbing Logan by the back of his neck and sliding their lips together messily as he continues thrusting up into Logan, his own orgasm creeping up on him as Logan contracts around him. He rides out his orgasm with his hips pressed tightly to Logan and when he comes down enough, he positions them so they're laying on the sofa, his cock softening inside of Logan.

Logan feels boneless against James, every fiber of his being lax and pliant. He lays with his head in the crook of James's neck and it doesn't take long before he feels himself beginning to doze off, the force of his orgasm wearing him out.

James wraps his arms around Logan's waist, running the tips of his fingers along the knobs of Logan's spine. "Who knew you had such a thing for dirty talk."

Logan can't seem to make his brain work, so he settles for a half-hearted playful smack to James's side. James chuckles in response and moves his hand to the back of Logan's neck, toying with the slightly sweat-damp hair splayed there, happy to lay there still inside Logan as Logan drifts off to sleep.


End file.
